


All of You - Part 3 (So You Fucking Love Me, Huh?)

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Series: All of You [3]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Another part was requested, but I need more than one chapter to get to their endgame request. So I am turning it into a series. In Part 3, the reader and Daryl fall hard for one another at the sanctuary, as Negan struggles to get used to Daryl and his daughter together. Daryl x Reader smutty action, they are so in love yo! :) This got so smutty.. your welcome. ;)





	All of You - Part 3 (So You Fucking Love Me, Huh?)

You moaned out loud to yourself as youlaid back into the bathtub, which was filling with hot water. One of the best perks about being on top in this godforsaken place, you got privileges like hot baths on occasion. You smile as you feel the rush of the warm water fill around you, you lean back and close your eyes, feeling content. Ever since you had met Daryl that night in the dining room your life had changed, in so many ways. You could not get enough of the man, you thought about all the different ways he could bring a smile to your face. He loved to make you feel so good and he loved it when you could not keep your lips off of him.

You rub your thighs together as you think about his lips on you, wishing he was here with you right now. He had been trying to get along with your father, but truth be told Daryl couldn’t stand the way Negan treated people, especially the way he talked to you. Daryl was so damn cute to care so much about you, but your father didn’t have the ability to hurt your feelings. You had lived with him your whole damn life and even before this shit show, he had always treated you the same, and everyone else he crossed paths with.

Daryl had agreed to take on menial tasks like cleaning and sorting through supplies, he would not agree to go out on runs with Negan’s men. The one thing he said he would never do would be to help Negan steal from other people. You sighed a little, furrowing your brow, as you thought about the conflict between Daryl and your father. You knew something would have to be done about it eventually, but you didn’t want to think about it right now. Right now, you just wanted to enjoy the happiness this man had brought to you.

You sigh looking down at your naked body in the water, you notice the tub has filled up, so you reach your foot down and slightly rub it up the handle, turning the water faucet off. You dip your toe back in the water and focus on your body in the warm water. You imagine Daryl over you, plunging his tongue into your mouth roughly, the way he knew you liked it. 

You feel your hands slightly begin to run up and down your stomach and up to your breasts as you imagined his tongue roaming around your neck and down to your breasts. You imagine his tongue biting your nipple as you pinch it and cry out to yourself in the bathtub. Your hand ventured lower onto your stomach as you think about his hard cock pushing into you, making you cry out to him. You imagine his eyes on you as he fucked you, you push your fingers harshly into your pussy as you begin to fuck yourself with your hand, imagining it was your man.

“Oh yeah!” You moan out to yourself thrusting your fingers into yourself and swirling them harshly around your clit, you began to thrust harder and fast, wishing it was Daryl pushing into you, making you whimper.

“Hey, Y/N… There you are-“ Daryl suddenly bursts into the bathroom, without knocking, he freezes when he sees you fucking yourself, your body writhing in the warm water.

You suddenly stop and snap your eyes over to him, realizing someone had busted in the room. You relax and smile at him when you see it is Daryl.

“Hey…” You say huskily, not removing your fingers from yourself, loving the look you were getting from him.

“Hey. Am I interrupting?” He asked, cocking his head to the side and smirking at you.

“Just thinking about you…” You say lowly and begin to thrust into yourself again as you fucked him with your eyes.

Daryl looked back into Negan’s room, making sure it was empty. There was no one around, he was safe. He quickly shut the door behind him and locked it, turning back to you, staring into you harshly as you fucked yourself to his eyes.

You moan and lick your lips in anticipation as he strides over to the bathtub. He kneels down beside it and moves his hand to your face, he pulls you in, leaning down and plunging his tongue into your mouth. He swirls around you over and over harshly, slightly biting your bottom lip as he detaches his lips and looks down at you.

You pull your fingers out of you and reach your left hand up to the hand he has on your face. You stare into his eyes as you use your hand over his and guide it down your neck, your left breast, down your stomach, into the water, and push his hand down onto your pussy. You writhe up into his fingers as you make contact with them and moan out to him.

“Baby… Make me feel so good…” You look at him, biting your lip as you stare at him with pure need, you always needed him.

He growls a little and slams his mouth back into yours, clanking your teeth together as he roughly swirls his tongue around yours. He pushes his palm down into your pussy a few times before thrusting two fingers into you, pumping them into you hard. Your hips buck up and you cry out in response, feeling the water slightly shift around you as his hand begins to make your body bounce.

“You fucking like that?” He asked, detaching his lips and swooping down to whisper in your ear.

You buck up faster into his hand as he adds a third finger, you pull his lips into your neck and nod, while you moan and buck up into him.

“Fuck Yeah, I do... Baby!” You cry out loudly and rock onto his fingers, closing your eyes, concentrating on the feel of him pumping into you.

“You are so fucking sexy. In here fucking yourself to the thought of me.” He groans into your ear, sucking and licking your neck wildly.

He begins to thrust his big fingers into you faster and harder and you scream out to him in response.

“Don’t stop! I’m so close, baby!” You cry out and he pushes his palm into your pussy, hitting your clit long and hard a few times before thrusting his fingers into you faster and faster. His thumb rolls over your clit wildly over and over and you cry out louder as your hips hit into his fingers over and over. He growls into your neck as he feels you ride his fingers faster and harder than before.

“Cum for me baby…” He groaned and licked your neck once more before leaning back up and over you.

He concentrated on his fingers as he stared down at you, watching you come undone for him. You stare up at him and ride his fingers harder, he turned you on so bad when he watched you get off.

You buck your hips up with more urgency, loving his eyes on you, and feeling yourself ready to explode.

“Faster baby!” You instruct and his fingers fuck you harder and faster than before, causing you to grind your hips up into them harder, slamming your clit into his palm, where he would hold it for a moment. You cried out and repeated this slamming pressurized action, beginning to wildly thrust up into his hand as you cum for him.

“Daryl! Fuck, Yes!!” You cry out loudly as you cum and hold your hips and pussy up into his hand. He thrusts and pushed his fingers into you a few more times, causing you to buck up in pleasure and hit another high.

“Fuck!” You cry out loudly to him again.

You look up at him as you breathe heavily, the water still bounces with the motion of your rhythmic actions. You sigh and smile at him, caressing the side of his face a moment. You feel his fingers come out of you and his palm holds your pussy for another moment, before roaming up your stomach and gently massaging it. He stared down at your naked body under his hands and he felt himself getting harder as he watched the water trickle up and down your breasts and stomach, down to your legs, where he so desperately longed to be.

He watched lustfully as you swayed your legs, your knees now closed, back and forth in the water. You were so turned on again as you watched him look at your body like he wanted to pounce on you. You reach your hand back to the side of his face and pull his eyes back to yours. You look up at him with pure want and need in your eyes.

“Grab me a towel…. Let’s get back to our room so you can fuck me like you want to, baby…” You stare into him, rubbing your hand down his chest, down his stomach, and slightly moving it down over his throbbing cock inside his jeans.

You lick your lips and stare into his eyes as you palm his cock, wanting him to know how bad you wanted him too.

He growled and shortly leaned down to kiss your forehead before standing up and looking around. He located a big fluffy, red towel, that was folded and clean at the side of the sink. He grabbed it, sniffed it, smelled clean to him, and walked back over to you and held his hand down to you. You reach up and grab it allowing him to slowly help you to your feet in the water. You smile gratefully at him and raise your arms in the air. He brings his big arms around your body and wraps you in the towel, from back to front. You bring your arms around his shoulders and pull him into a deep kiss before pulling your lips away from his and putting your forehead to his.

“Thank You.” You say simply and begin to step out of the tub. He allows you to walk around him to the door as his eyes follow your body, frozen in his lust for you.

You turn around and smile at him, devilishly.

“Well, let’s go! I want you to fuck me!” You complain, hot and bothered and needing him inside you as soon as possible.

He smirked, leaning back a little staring at you in appreciation.

“Lead the way…” He wiggled his eyebrow back at you and stared you up and down licking your lips.

You smile a big grin, knowing what was about to happen. You unlock the door and quickly sprint out of your father’s empty room, down the hall and into your bedroom. Daryl follows you, trying to capture you in his arms, as you giggle and smile, running slightly ahead of his reach. He finally catches you when you enter your room. He pulls you into him, wildly trying to kick the door shut with his foot, from behind. He blindly kicks at the door, hearing it close, and he growls, focusing all his attention on you struggling in his arms.

“You ain’t going anywhere, girl.” He said lowly staring at you in his arms as he wraps them tighter around you and pulls your chest and body into his.

You stop wiggling and feel yourself getting hot all over. You slowly look up into Daryl’s eyes and lick your lips. You reach your hands up and tug the towel down off of you. You confidently step back, as he allows room, to look your naked body up and down, in his arms.

“Damn, Y/N. So, fucking sexy…” He mumbled to himself and pulls your naked body into him, grabbing your ass with one hand and harshly grinding his hips into yours.

You moan and cry out in pleasure as he grinds into you. You push your mouth back to his, pushing your tongue harshly back into his mouth, not asking for permission, but taking it. He groans and grinds into you harder at your urgent kiss.

You move your hands up to his chest and rub his body up and down. You groan a little in frustration, feeling the cotton fabric of his shirt under your hands and not his bare skin. You break your kiss and look down at his shirt under your hands. You quickly move your hands down to the hem of his shirt and begin to lift it up. Daryl raises his arms, watching you intently as you pull it quickly up and over his body.

You smile to yourself taking his big, broad, naked chest, into your eyes.

“Much better…” You say to yourself, fixated on his chest, as you lower your lips and plunge them onto his chest, moving and sucking your tongue around until you reach his collarbone. You hear him groan when you hit this spot with your tongue, so you spend more time there, loving to find a new spot that pleasured your man. You sucked and swirled your lips and tongue around his collarbone harshly for a minute, feeling his hand grip your ass harder and him buck into you a few times. You smile to yourself and give him a few more kisses on his new favorite spot, before detaching your lips and leaning back into his hands, that move up to the small of your back, to hold your body up.

You stare at him and arch your hips into his a few times, causing his grip on you to tighten. Your eyes look his body up and down and they end up resting on the button of his jeans. Your brow furrows as you look down in disappointment that he is still half dressed. You smirk a little, remove his hands from your back, and slowly kneel down in front of his body. You lick your lips as you stare at the button of his jeans and then look back up at him.

He stares at you fucking you with his eyes like only he could. He reached down one of his hands down to the back of your head and pulled your hair back harshly, causing you to moan and stare up at him even harder. He uses the same hand to push your head back down and toward his throbbing, caged cock.

“Go ahead…” He instructed, thrusting your head into him again.

You lick your lips and bring your hands up to the button of his pants, you quickly pop open the button, and slide the zipper down. Your head bobs a few times as he pulls on your hair again, loving to watch you as you got your lips ready for his cock.

You snake your hand inside his pants and pull out his huge cock, the one that had you cumming several times a day lately. You moan to yourself and press your legs together, feeling yourself getting hot just seeing him in all his glory. He snaps your head back quickly by your hair and forces your eyes onto his again. You moan out and smile lustfully; you loved when he was rough with you. You smirk and bring your hand up to the base of his cock, never taking your eyes off him as you begin to slowly move your fingers around his cock and move them up to his tip where you swirl your thumb around, and watch as he groans and bucks his hips into your hand.

“I’m going to make you feel so good, baby…” You moan and your eyes lower back down to his cock.

He groans and throws his head back, with his eyes closed, anticipating your lips on his dick.

“Yeah!” He whimpers out as you slowly snaked your tongue down his big, long shaft, licking on him only slightly. He bucked his hips up again, harshly.

You smirk, “So eager today, baby…” You moan and slowly begin to move your tongue up and down his cock, swirling slightly around his tip a few times, before taking his tip in and sucking on it a moment. He bucked into you again, you look up at him and smile seeing his eyes closed and his head back lost in the feel of your tongue on him.

You slowly push his cock into your mouth, pushing him as far back as your throat would allow. You groan in pain and pleasure as he hits into you harshly in response.

“Fuck Yeah, Y/N!” He cries out and you repeat your action, this time anticipating his hit and quickly bob your head back in anticipation as he bucks into you.

You bob your mouth up and down his cock over and over, feeling the taste of him already. You suck and swirl up and down his cocks, faster and faster, as you hear his breathing pick up and him whimper. He bucked into you faster as you began to swirl around his tip again, making him nearly come undone.

Suddenly, you cry out in pain as he pulls you back by your hair and off his cock. You stare at him as he stares down at you, panting heavily, looking at you as if you had betrayed him somehow. He steadies his breath and you watch his stomach and his chest breathe in and out deeply. You feel so wet as you watched what you did to him. You lick your lips and stare innocently up into his eyes, knowing full well what you did to him.

“Damn, Y/N! That fucking tongue of yours!...” He continues to pant heavily, “…Almost didn’t allow me to love you, proper…” He says, stepping back a little regaining control over his cock and his breath, as his heart rate slowed.

You smirk and stand up, pressing your chest into his. He growls and stares you down.

“How do you want me?” You ask, innocently fluttering your eyes up and down his body and into his eyes.

His hands roughly grab the sides of your hips and push your bodies back, until you feel the back of your legs hit the side of the bed. He stops you both and pushes his hands into your hips, rubbing them up and down harshly a few times before slowly moving one down to your ass and grabbing it for a minute.

“Turn around.” He instructed.

You felt yourself get so wet when he commanded you. You nod and smile lustfully at him. You quickly turn your body around, placing your legs shoulder length apart, pushing your hands onto the bed in front of you, and arching your hips and your ass up to him. You turn your head back and stare at him, so ready for him to just be inside you already!

“Fuck me however you want…” You say, breathing heavily already, in anticipation.

He growled and smacked your ass harder this time, making you cry out in pleasure.

“Careful what you wish for…” He growled as he grabbed his cock with one hand and your ass with the other.

You look back and watch as he slowly begins to push it inside you. You groan out in pleasure as you feel his huge cock fill every inch of you. You still were surprised at how huge his cock was, even after all this time, your body still needed to adjust to him. You groan and feel him slowly stretch you out and hit into you a little. You cry out in pleasure and pain, bouncing your ass and hips up onto his cock in response, loving the feeling.

He smacks your ass once more before moving his other hand to your hip, using both hands to slowly guide your ass and your hips up and down onto his cock.

“Oh yeah!” You cry out, beginning to ride his cock up and down as his hands guided you on an adventure.

He groaned and grunted behind you, slowly beginning to slam harder into you, with each thrust.

“Fuck me, baby!” You cry out in pure pleasure, as you love the feeling of his cock inside you.

Daryl grabs your hair with one of his hands, forcing your head up and back, as he fucks into you even harder. Your body is forced back and your back slams into his chest. His lips slam down onto the side of your neck and your head snaps to the side, as you moan at the feel of the impact and his lips on your neck.

“Fuck, yes! Just like that!” You cry out and begin to ride him in this new position.

One of his hands snakes around and down your shoulder, caresses across your left breast, cupping it a few times before, landing firmly on your right breasts. He caresses it a couple of times, before harshly taking it in his hand, using it to help him hold your body on top of his cock just like he wanted.

He sucks and swirls his tongue around your neck and bites your skin as you begin to cry out to him, riding him faster and harder than before.

You loved the way his cock felt as it fucked you in this position. You used your knees on the bed to bounce you harder, using the bed springs to skyrocket you higher into the air and slam you harder onto his cock.

“Oh, Daryl! Oh, Fuck!” You cry out over and over to him closing your eyes, leaning your head back into the crook of his neck, your eyes closed as you moan in pleasure.

“You like it when I fuck you rough?” Daryl growls into your neck, watching as your body bounced eagerly up and down on his cock. He was so fucking ready to let loose on you.

“Yes, Baby… Fucking me harder!” You cry out, feeling yourself in pure heavenly bliss. You feel his hand move down from your breast to your clit. He begins to roughly massage up and down your pussy as he slowly pushes his cock in and out of you, hitting into you, reaching you to the hilt each time.

Yes!!” You cry out at the feel of his fingers on your pussy. He begins to run his fingers over your clit, swirling and circling around it, pushing pressure onto it each time he hit into you, causing double pressure and pleasure.

You begin to feel your breathing become erratic and you hear your heart beating quickly in your ears. You begin to ride his cock and his hand faster and harder as he slammed into you over and over. You bounced up and down faster and harder, crying out in pleasure each time he hit into you and onto you with this hand. His finger motion over your pussy becomes faster as he swirls around you over and over until you hold your hips up into his cock and cum for him.

“Fuck! Daryl!! Yes!!” You cry out, reaching one of your hands to his neck and pulling his lips to your neck. He growls into your skin and crashes his lips back onto your skin, pushing himself farther into you as you cum, holding himself inside you.

He hands push pressure onto your pussy as he holds into you, rubbing you up and down a little, causing you to buck up in a return of your high.

“Fuck!” You cry out and buck up onto him a few more times, as you ride out your high.

“Damn, girl…” He muttered, breaking his lips from your skin and looking down and over at your pleased expression. You look up at him and smile briefly lost in your love for him. You smirk and writhe your hips up and down his cock again, staring at him.

“Your turn.” You say shortly and begin to ride him again, feeling his cock get even harder inside you as if that were possible.

He groaned to himself at the feel of your pussy riding him again and he glared down at you for a moment. He brings his hands up to your shoulders and grabs them both as he harshly pushes you forward on the bed again. You smile to yourself and grip the blankets that your hands had landed on. You wiggle your ass at him and he slaps it harshly a few times.

“Fuck Yeah, baby!” You cry out and he slaps your ass again.

“You like that don’t you, baby?” Daryl asked, staring at you, as he thrust harshly into you.

You nod and cry out in surprise as he pushes into you harder than before. You dig your nails into the blankets and try and steady your arms, getting ready for him. You stare back at him and nod again, after steadying your body.

He growls and smacks both sides of your ass, before grabbing it harshly with both hands and using it to fuck his cock just how he liked it. You hear the bed springs underneath you begin to squeak and groan as he began to thrust into you as hard as he ever had. You smiled to yourself thinking of all those fucking servants below, who probably knew exactly how good this man fucked you every day. You sort of liked the idea of everyone knowing he was the one who got to make you feel so fucking good.

“Come on, baby!” You cry out, encouraging him to cut loose. This earns you another smack and causes you to cry out his name.

“Daryl!” You cry out, arching your body up for a moment.

“Say it again!” He commanded, smacking your ass, and hitting into you harshly again.

“Daryl!” You cry out again, as commanded.

“I’m gonna fuck you so good…” He said, growling as he stares down at his cock fucking you.

He begins to cut loose, pushing into you harshly and causing your body to bounce erratically up and down the bed, as you feel your palms burn a little into the blankets, caused by the friction of his cock fucking your body into the bed. You hear his hips slam into your ass over and over, and cry out to him continuously as he slams into you faster and harder.

He smacks your ass a few more times, thrusting into you over and over, holding himself inside you every once in a while. He grabbed your hair a little and pulled it back, causing you to nearly cum again. You cry out and your breathing begins to get heavy as he fucks you, pulling your hair back.

Daryl notices you are building again and he thrusts into you faster, more turned on by your willingness to cum for him again.

“You gonna cum for me, again?!” He asked slamming himself into you and holding himself there, stopping until you answered.

“Yes, baby!” You cry out and move your own hand down to your pussy and begin to pleasure yourself onto of his cock. He stands there and watches as you bounce your pussy up and down his cock and pleasure your clit, faster and faster, he pulls your hair back further, enjoying the show. You slam your pussy down onto him and swirl and press onto your clit as you bounce, until you cum hard over his cock, again.

“Fuck! Yes!!” You cry out to yourself and slowly push up and down your pussy, still riding him, you bring your hand up to your breast where you softy massage yourself and pinch your nipple as you ride out your high.

Daryl growls and stares down at you like an animal. He grabs your ass again with both hands and hits into you over and over, pushing your body back and forth harshly. You brace yourself again and let him have his way with you.

“Oh, Fuck Yeah! Y/N! Take my big cock!” He moans out to himself and watches as he fucks you and looks back up to see you fucking loving every minute of it.

He relives how you felt cumming around him and the look on your face as you cried out for him. He slams into you roughly, harder and harder, as he watches you fuck his cock so good. He slaps your ass again, causing you to cry out and shoot your head back in pleasure. He fucking loved that you loved that. He did it again and focused on your reaction, he slammed his cock into you harshly, and watched as you cried out for him with every thrust.

“Fuck!!” He cried out loudly as he thrusted into you a few more times and came all over inside you.

“Daryl! Yes!” You cry out to him, grinding your hips into his, so turned on by the feeling of him exploding inside you.

He smacked your ass another time, letting you push your hips back into his as he rode out his high. He panted heavily behind you and hit into you a few more times appreciatively, before pulling himself out of you.

You adjust your knees and lean your body back into him, your back resting on his chest again. You turn your head as it rests easily in the crook of his neck, and look up at him lovingly, as you both panted away. His arm can back up and over your naked, precious body, to steady you against him. He stared down at you lovingly for a moment. He pressed his lips onto yours for a short kiss, before breaking away and peering back down at you. He stared into your eyes, questioning something in his head. 

You looked at him in confusion, cocking your head to the side, silently asking him what he was thinking. He takes a deep breath and smiles sweetly down at you.

“I don’t know how to say this… so I’m just going to say it.” He says, his southern drawl causing goosebumps all over your skin, making you so ready for him again, already. 

You lean your body back into his and slightly grind your back into his chest, staring up at him.

He groans a little, closing his eyes, for a second before opening them and staring at you again.

“I think… I think I love you.” He says to you softly and looks nervously into your eyes.

Your body stops moving at his words and you stare at him, suddenly in a little shock. After a moment, a huge smile spreads across your lips and you look up into his eyes lovingly. You bring your fingers up to the side of his face and slowly caress it up and down. You memorize every inch of him and stare back into his eyes. Where the hell did this man come from? You thought to yourself, thinking he had to be a dream.

You look up at him, suddenly feeling a few tears in your eyes, at the intense emotion you felt for this man who held you in his arms.

“I love you too, Daryl.” You say softly.

Daryl smiles a big grin in response and nods his head up, staring into you, before crashing his lips back onto yours. You moan and pull his arms tighter around your body, he responds and pulls you even further into him, adding all the right kind of pressure to you, making you swirl your tongue around inside him even harder. You grab his hand and use it to roam your body, needing to feel his touch all over you again.

“Baby… Don’t ever leave me…” You hear the words escape your mouth before you can even overthink them. 

You continue to kiss him with urgency and pull his hands around your body. He hugs you tightly into him and passionately makes love to your mouth for a minute, before pulling away, resting his forehead on yours, and bringing his hand up to your face. He rubs his thumb up and down your face and stares lovingly into you. He nuzzles your nose with his a few times and smiles sweetly down at you.

“I’m not going anywhere, Y/N…” He says sweetly and pushes his tongue back into your mouth. 

You moan happily into his lips and melt back into his body, as he makes love to your mouth. He kisses you for another minute as you moan and sigh into his lips, never wanting to be apart from them.

You slowly break your kiss and look up at him happily, “Promise?” You ask in a whisper.

He nuzzles your nose with his again and kisses the top of it sweetly. “I promise.” He says to you, before putting his hand on your cheek and pulling you back into his lips

You melted into his touch and into his mouth, loving everything about the way he made you feel, you couldn’t be happier than this moment right here, as you sat in his blissful arms. He pulled you into him, beginning to rub his hand up and down your body again, making you ache for him again. He slowly started to move his hand down to your core, you moan to him and swirl around his tongue faster, encouraging his touch to move lower.

You hear a sudden loud banging on the door.

“For fuck’s sake. Go away! I’m busy!” You yell out loudly in frustration that you had to break your lips from Daryl’s to answer whoever the fuck it was.

You push your lips back onto Daryl’s assuming the person behind the door has fucked off.

You hear a banging on the door again, followed by your father’s loud booming voice, “Open the fuck up, Y/N!” Negan yelled at you.

Daryl’s jaw tightened and he bit your lip a little as anger seethed through his body. He really didn’t fucking like the way Negan talked to you. Daryl broke your kiss and looked at you a moment before walking over to the door, swinging it open just enough to pop his head out, hiding you from view, hiding his bottom naked half of his body behind the door. Daryl stared into Negan’s eyes harshly.

“We’re sorta busy in here.” Daryl said and grit his teeth and stared Negan down.

Negan tried to peak his head in, but Daryl’s head and body moved in reaction, causing a blocked view.

You slowly slid below the covers, covering your face in embarrassment.

Negan stares at Daryl for a moment, noticing his tussled hair and raw lips. Negan shook the thoughts of Daryl and his daughter out of his head, trying not to think about it at all. He had tried to give Daryl a shot, he wanted Daryl on his team, on his side, but he still wouldn’t do his bidding and it pissed Negan off. Not to mention that he had to see them and listen to them touching on each other all the fucking time. He had remembered a love like that with Y/N’s mother, but he still didn’t want to see his little girl like that. No father did, he supposed. Negan snaps back to reality and see Daryl staring at him harshly, waiting for him to do or say something, or just leave.

“Dinner is in 20.” Negan says shortly and turns to walk away, thinking about their situation as he clicked his feet down the hall.

Negan had been happy to give Daryl a chance, he was such a skilled warrior he would be a great asset to the Saviors, but he did not appear to want anything to do with that duty. Negan did not force people into the work they did, he made them choose between the options. Daryl was meant for the life of the ultimate fighter in the sanctuary, but he chose to do menial, task-oriented job, mainly just fixing up the place for the people that lived there. Negan admired the man’s spirit, but this wasn’t a world that you could simply play housekeeper and get away alive. Negan walked to his room, lost in his thoughts.

Daryl huffed and watched Negan cautiously as he walked out of sight down the hallway. He finally shut and locked your door, after he could no longer see your father. He turns around and sees you laying under the covers, with them completely over your face. He smiles a little and walks over to you, hovering over the bed, drawing his hand up to the top of the blanket, above your head. He slowly pulls the fabric down and you look up at him, embarrassed af. He chuckles and slowly pulls the blanket all the way down you and off the bed, snapping it to the floor a little.

“Don’t do that, Y/N… don’t hide that beautiful body.” He says, licking his lips, and staring at you with lust in his eyes again.

You smile and rub your thighs together, feeling yourself getting wet again for the man above you. You look at the door with a worried face.

“We only have twenty minutes…” You say, before snapping your head back to him.

He grabs your ankles and pulls your body down the bed to meet his hips at the edge.

“Well then… Guess I’ll have to fuck you fast…” He says, grabbing his cock and shoving it in you.

You cry out to him loudly, pulling his lips back onto yours as he makes love to every part of you again.

\-----

You all sit quietly at the dinner table, slowly scrapping your spoons across the bottoms of your bowls before sipping in the tomato soup in front of you. Daryl gets impatient and throws the spoon down, grabbing the bowl to his lips and slurping it down.

You stare over at him and giggle a little to yourself.

Negan stares at you as you look at Daryl. He had never seen you with a smile that big, at least not since this shitty world. Negan allowed himself to smile at your happiness for a minute, before looking at Daryl. He watched as Daryl smiled back to you and winked, making your face brighten a little. You look down, rubbing your neck and looking back up at him as you smile.

Negan shifts his weight in his chair and clears his throat. He looks over at Daryl and nods at him, spooning another bit of soup down.

“So, Daryl… Have you thought any more about joining my ranks? The ‘raiders’ could really use you in the field.” He asked, continuing to eat. 

Negan’s eyes slightly dart to yours and you look at your father, your mouth pursing in frustration, shaking your head slightly at him.

Negan ignores your plea and looks back over at Daryl. Daryl finishes his soup and slowly lifts the bowl off his lips and down to the table, where he steadies it back to the surface. He looks at you for a minute and then shifts his eyes over to meet Negan’s. He stares hard at the man, trying to show him he wasn’t no bitch boy, not even to him.

“I don’t work for no one.” He said shortly and leaned his body back in his seat, puffing his chest out a little.

Negan smirked and laughed a little, bring his glass of wine to his lips, quickly chugging some down. Negan looked over at you while he laughed and wiggled his eyebrows at you.

“He’s got a fucking mouth on him, doesn’t he? Y/N!” Negan stares at you, chugging another sip of his drink.

Uh-Oh. That look was never good. You looked at your father and pleaded with your eyes again, “Dad…” You start but are interrupted by your father who looks back at Daryl and slams his glass down on the table.

“No. Really. I wanna know…” He leaned his body in and stared at Daryl, “…Who do you think you are?” Negan emphasizes every word and keeps his body rock-solid still, staring into Daryl’s soul.

Daryl stared back and his eyes became hardened and you watched his jaw tighten as he restrained his mouth from saying things he shouldn’t. He stared back into Negan’s eyes and breathed in and out roughly, truth be told Negan scared him but he would never let that change him into someone he was not. He had never let the world do that, after everything he had been through in both the old and new world, he would not let one man change who he was.

Daryl stared at the man and deliberated on what his next course of action should be, he felt your worried eyes on him, he knew he could not let things get out of hand – for your sake. He relaxed his breathing, trying to calm down, and he shifts his posture, leaning easily back in his chair, and propping his left elbow on the chair back behind him.

“You know who I am…” He nods to you sitting across from him, “… so does she.” He stares at Negan and smirks a little.

“Sometimes, there are just more important things to do than scare people shitless for their shit. Sometimes there are things worth protecting…. I think I've found that.” Daryl looks over at you and smiles briefly, before staring respectfully back at Negan. Daryl nods his nose up at the man.

“You ever had anything worth protecting like that?” He asks, knowing the answer.

Negan thought back to Y/N’s mother and then thought about Y/N herself, the last reminder in this world that their love had existed. Negan’s eyes soften and he looks back at Daryl, taking a deep breath and nodding back to him.

“Yeah. I do.” Negan says, looking at you and smiling.

You smile at your dad, a wave of relief shooting across your body. You were so sure that was going to end horribly. You instead find yourself pleasantly surprised as you watch Negan and Daryl relax into each other’s company. Negan relaxed back in his chair and propped his elbow on the back, mirroring Daryl’s stance. He smiled a little more easily at the man across the table from him and playfully raised his glass, taking another sip of his elixir. He looks at you and then back to Daryl, he raises his eyebrow and cocks his head.

“I’m starting to like you, Dar-yl.” He emphasized his name playfully. Daryl smirked a little and raised his head, staring boldly at the man.

“At some point though, we are going to have to talk about Alexandria. And about Y/N’s future…” Daryl raised his arm and gestured around the room wildly.

“…This is no place for a girl like Y/N to be living. You ask me why I am here with her all the time. Well for the obvious and not so obvious – being these fucking men you have running this place are fucking assholes. Wouldn’t trust them with my worst enemy… You should see some of the shit I break up down there…” Daryl’s voice raises in anger as he tries to emphasize to Negan the deeper problem with this hell hole.

Daryl had been breaking up fights and incidents where 90% of the time a ‘raider’ as they called them was in charge of robbing a person or trying to do worse. Made Daryl sick to see the conditions in this so called, “Sanctuary.” Every day when he was away from you he thanked everything he knew that you were “probably” safe because you were Negan’s daughter. But every day he knew people like those weren’t to be trusted at all, he knew people like those all his life. Hell, he was raised by one.

You look over at Daryl with sad eyes, realizing the hell this poor man had been living. Why had he not told you about his woes? You look down at the table, feeling a little guilty that you had been making it more about you and your life instead of taking into account his own. He had a family on the outside and he missed them. Your stomach began to drop as you thought about the possibility of him leaving, even for a short while. You look over at your father and feel a different heart pang as you thought about the possibility of you leaving your father and this place you had been in for so long, so protected from the outside world and other people. You bite your lip, looking down nervously, thinking about being outside the walls. You look over at Daryl and see him staring at your father, pleading to him a little in his eyes. You smile to yourself and relax, as long as you were wherever he was, you would be just fine. You thought to yourself as you lovingly take him in.

Negan nods, his eyes turning serious as he looks down at the table in front of him, pushing his fist lightly into it.

“I know the fucking problem you are talkin’ about… I have a zero tolerance policy for that shit. These fuckers think they can get away with it when I’m not around… Fuck! I can’t be everywhere all the time! I need someone to check them… Maybe that is where you can fit in here…” Negan strums his lip, thinking to himself and looking at Daryl.

Daryl nods his head up at Negan a few times, biting his lip a little, “What do I do with the ones I catch?” Daryl asks.

Negan thinks to himself for a moment before looking back at Daryl and throwing a set of keys down the table.

“Lock em up.” He said referring to the cells.

Daryl cringed inside but did not let it show. He stiffened his body and stared into Negan’s eyes and nodded in agreement.

“This don’t mean I work for you though…” Daryl said, standing and shoving the keys in his pocket, staring Negan down seriously.

Negan chuckled and raised his hands.

“That’s good. Y/N doesn’t date my employees anyway.” He chuckles jokingly, making Daryl smirk a little and smile back at you.

You crack into a grin watching the two most important men in your life get along, for once. You lean back in your chair, grab your wine and slowly sip on it, watching Daryl sit back in his chair and the two men beginning to interact like civil men for the first time.

You knew Alexandria would be the next thing they would need to talk about, but right now? Everything was all right. It had only been a couple of weeks since you had met the man in front of you, but you felt like there had never been a time before him. You secretly wished that there would never be a time after him either, you pictured the rest of your lives covered in his sweet kisses. Even with the dead and living scumbags around, it still sounded like a fairytale to you.

You smile at Daryl, absentmindedly lost in your thoughts of want and love for him, as you watch him reach out and try his hardest to connect with your father. But, he never let go of who he was, your hero, the man you had loved since the minute you had heard of him. You stared at him happily as you watched him move and speak, he made you so damn happy. You look over at your father who is laughing at Daryl’s imitation of Dwight, as they both sip on their drinks. You sip on your own, feeling your want and need for Daryl rise with every gulp. Timothy filled each of your glasses at least three times as you watched the men talk animatedly to each other, getting drunker with each other and more happy to co-exist. You laugh loudly as they both tell stories from the old world that you had never heard. You groan and put your hands over your ears when your father starts talking about any chick he, “nailed.”

“Dad!!...” You would cry out and cover your ears, scrounging your face at your father.

Negan didn’t seem to notice, but Daryl looked over at you and chuckled. You were so damn cute. He thought to himself and turned his attention back to a very loosened up Negan. Daryl nodded and smiled, laughing where he was supposed to at your father’s ridiculously horrible jokes. You laughed along, feeling your soul lighten at the sound of laughter coming from the two men.

After a while, you begin to yawn and stretch out drunkenly. You push your fists in the air and arch your body forward, feeling your body tighten as you stretch. You open your eyes and notice Daryl’s eyes on your body, he looks up into your eyes and wiggles his eyebrow slightly nodding his head up. You smile at him and arch up a little further, just for him, before dropping your hands to the side. You stare into Daryl with only one thing on your mind.

Negan was smiling and humming to himself as he felt the alcohol run through his body, he rarely got to let himself go like this. Maybe having Daryl as his number 1 nut checker around here wasn’t such a bad idea after all. He could get used to being able to relax with his fucking family every once in a while! He thought, smiling to himself. He looked up and over at his daughter, he watched as she stare at Daryl, her face showing nothing but pure happiness. Negan follows her gaze over and sees Daryl looking back at her, with nothing but love. Negan chuckled to himself and stood up sloppily, staggering to his feet.

Your eyes snap to your father and you laugh a little watching his sway around the room. He looks at you and grins.

“I’m gonna go see what my wives are up to.” He looks at Daryl and winks.

You roll your eyes at your father. Daryl smirks a little and nods his head up to Negan.

Negan points at Daryl, “You are my new number one guy around this place. You see any of these fuckers out there treatin good people like shit you let em have it.” He growled lowly a little, never removing the smile from his face.

Daryl nods seriously at this and double checks the keys in his pocket.

Negan nods back and then glances back toward you, he stares at you for a minute and then back over to Daryl. Negan’s smile disappears and his tongue juts out resting on his lip, as he leans forward, hovering over Daryl’s body.

“You fucking take care of her.” He said lowly and Daryl nodded in agreement.

“Ain’t no one gonna touch her… I won’t let em.” Daryl said, firmly glaring back into Negan’s eyes.

Negan licks his lips, nods, and smiles easily again.

“That’s my man!” He says, leaning his body back in enthusiasm. He patted Daryl on the back a few times and then walked back across the table, leaning down and kissing you quickly on the top of your head. You look up and smile at your father

“Have a good night, Y/N.” He said and smiled at you shortly before striding out the door.

“Now where the hell are my fine ass wives…” You hear your father mutter drunkenly to himself as he wanders down the hall.

Daryl laughs a little to himself and cocks his head sideways, his index finger resting on the temple of his forehead. He chuckled, letting the alcohol hit him in all the right ways. He nods his head back and then towards you.

“You came from that, huh?” He chuckled again, laughing to himself.

You laugh in response and rest your embarrassed forehead into your right hand, leaning onto the table. You quickly look up, putting on a brave face and darting your tongue out at him playfully.

“Everyone has parents that embarrass them.” You say in defense, making him bust out into full laughter.

You see the irony of your words and roll your eyes again, flipping him off from across the table. He continues to laugh and you notice how beautiful he was in a full smile, you had never heard him laugh so loosely before. It was the cutest thing you had ever seen. You stare him down, forgetting about the joke, the alcohol makes you re-focus on him and only him. You stare him down as he laughs, his eyes lighting up and then look back down at his lips. Those lovely, loving lips. You lick your own, remembering how they taste on you. You rub your legs together and begin to rub your hands up and down your legs, putting more pressure on them with each pass.

Daryl finishes his laugh and rubs his belly a little, feeling it sore from his laughter. He looks over at you and locks eyes with you. Once he sees the look in your eye, his eyes turn from playful to dark lust in a second. He licks his lips and nods up at you, he pushes his chair out, away from the table a little, showing his full form to you.

“Get over here.” He said and gestured to his lap.

You smile and quickly shove your chair back and walk over to his side, across the table. You quickly swing your left leg around and over his body, slowly grinding your body down onto of him on his lap, just like the first night you met. You smile sweetly at him as you think about your first time with this man who since had made you feel everything in the book.

You smile down at him and brush the hair away from his eyes as you stroke the side of his face. He peers up at you as if in wonder, his hands run slowly up and down your back, broadly stroking your body outside your clothes. You lean your body back in response, moaning a little, loving his hands all over you. You stare him down as his hands move over to your sides and to your breasts, he quickly swoops both of his big hands over your breasts and over your shirt. You aren’t wearing a bra so he can feel your nipples hard under your white tank top as he massages them. He growls and looks into you harder, loving the way he turned you on. You lean your head back a little, arching your body up into his hands harder. You close your eyes and focus on his touch.

You feel his hands suddenly fall away from your body and you snap your head back down to him below you. He stares into you playfully, his arms dangling toward the ground, he has stopped moving all together. He stares into you and you feel his stare all over your body, his eyes roamed up and down you, as he looked at you straddling him.

“You remember our first time?” He asked and slowly moved his hands up your thighs, rubbing them up and down a few times before moving to your hips. His thumbs come up and begin to rub your hip bones harshly, causing you to moan a little and grind onto him a few times as you stared him down.

“Yeah…” You say, as your breathing begins to quicken as his hands begin to grind your hips onto his.

He looks up at you, continuing to intensify his touch, “I’d never seen such a fucking woman like you, Y/N.” He started, continuing to fuck you with his eyes and grind you into him.

“So confident...” He looks down at your hardened nipples inside your tank top, “…so sexy…” His eyes roam back up to your face that looks down at him admiring his every word. He reaches one hand up to the side of your face and he rubs your cheek softly for a moment.

“So damn sweet… I knew I loved you then...” He said and pulled your face down into his, crashing his lips onto yours.

“Daryl…” You moan out sweetly into his mouth, loving everything about him. You couldn’t believe this man existed. You moan again as you feel his tongue take charge and swirl around yours roughly. You begin to grind your hips into him on your own accord, feeling yourself build your high, you ground onto his hips hard and slow, causing him to groan and growl into your mouth. He bites your tongue a little as he stops kissing you and his eyes open, staring the fuck out of you. You smirk a little and pull your head back, detaching your lips.

“Baby…” You rub your stomach, pushing your hand up under the fabric, and lay back on his lap. You look at him, turning on your innocent eyes. “… Baby, I need you so bad…” You moan out, rubbing up your stomach and to your left breast. You take it in your hand and massage it, slowly riding his lap as you did, you knew it drove him crazy.

“Here?” He asked, looking around, and nodding his head to the open doorway behind you two, the dining room had no door.

You look down at him, suddenly even more turned on.

“My dad will be with his “wives” all night. No one else is up here…” You start, grinding into him playfully.

“…I want you to own me in here baby. I am so sick of being cooped up in that room…” You nudge your head toward your room, and continue to ride him, feeling so turned on and so confident right now. You didn’t give a fuck if someone did walk in and see this beautiful man fucking you.

“You want me to own you?” He asked, cocking his head to the side and smirking at your words.

You smile drunkenly and look down at him, riding into him even harder, causing a groan from him.

“Yeah, baby… Own me.” You challenge, raising your eyebrow and roughly grabbing his lips back into yours.

You ride him harder and faster, loving the feeling of his cock underneath you, you harshly plunge your tongue around his and feel his hands come up to your ass as he grabs it with both hands and grinds you harder into him. You grind on top of him harder and cry out, clanking your teeth as you unexpectedly break contact. He smacks your ass a little and looks up at you.

“You are so good at riding my cock, Y/N… So fucking beautiful.” He said grabbing your ass and your core harder onto his.

You moan out again and look down into his eyes. You smile lustfully and wiggle your hips onto his.

“You are…” You say back and grab the sides of his face harshly, before for slowly rubbing your thumbs up and down the sides of his face. You stare at him in awe and you feel his hands come up to your sides as he stares back at you, smiling that beautiful smile. You smile back in pure bliss.

“I love you... So damn much, baby….” You moan out to him and caress his face.

He laughs a little, dropping his head for a second, before snapping his eyes back to yours, completely serious.

“I fucking love you too…” He says lowly and rubs lovingly up and down your sides.

You smile happily and lower your lips down to crash back onto his. He kisses you for a moment and then moves his lips down your chin, your neck and begins to suck and swirl around the side of your neck, your favorite spot he found out – except for his lips on yours. You lean back allowing him more access and sigh happily, caressing his hair as his tongue swirls around your skin.

“Baby…” You moan out to him, tugging and massaging his hair loving the feeling of his tongue on you.

You feel his hands move down your sides and meet in the middle of your stomach as he continues to kiss on you. He growls a little as he shoves both hands quickly underneath the fabric, hitting your bare skin underneath. He slowly rubs around it a few times before venturing up quickly to your breasts. He plunges his big hands around them, tugging and massaging them roughly. He feels your nipples harden the minute his hands make contact, making him so fucking hard. He swirled his tongue up to your ear and whispered huskily to you.

“That’s right, Y/N…” He growled into your ear, “…I’m gonna give you all of me all night long baby.” He groaned as he slowly looked down and watched himself grope you underneath your shirt.

You cry out in pleasure loudly, surprising even yourself, you loved the feeling of this beautiful man straddled underneath you and his hands all over you. Your inhibitions are gone and your drunk mind at the helm, you couldn’t help but feel intensified about the love you had for this fucking man.

“So, fucking sweet…” He said, biting your earlobe a little as he pinched your nipples, in response to your cries for him.

“Baby!” You cry out again, pushing your hands over his, forcing his hands around your breasts even harder. You stare him down and grind onto him over and over, feeling yourself building your high. You ground onto him harder and faster as his hands massaged your breasts.

“You gonna cum for me, already?” He asked, his breathing picking up at the sight of you writhing on top of him, in his hands.

You concentrate on your hips and grind into him harder and harder until you feel yourself grind onto his cock underneath you and you cry out, pushing his hands into your breasts, cumming for him. He pinches your nipples harshly and you ride him a few times again, loving that he prolonged your high.

“Baby!!” You cry out in pleasure, pushing his hands roughly over you, holding your core into his, as you feel your high.

Daryl moans loudly, pinching your nipples a few more times before sliding his hands down to your stomach, where he roughly began to rub you again.

You look down at him with sudden need, licking your lips. You grab his hands out from under your shirt and clasp your hands in his, bring them above both your bodies. You press your palms into his and grind onto his hips, bouncing onto his lap a few times. You look up at him with love and lust. Your breathing picks up and you arch your body into his slowly, watching him come undone underneath you.

“Y/N…” He whispered, clasping his hands tighter into yours at the feel of you riding him so slowly.

You look at him and see his eyes roll back a little before they return home to yours.

“Daryl…” You moan, slowly riding him. “…I need you, baby…” You say in a husky voice as you grind your hips into his.

His hands clasp yours tightly as you finish your sentence and all of a sudden he is on his feet, grabbing your legs as he stands and quickly wraps them around his back. You feel your ass hit the side of the table behind you and feel his hands grope underneath it and pull you up onto the table. You landed with a harsh thud. You moaned out in pleasure as you wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders, pulling his tongue back to yours.

You plunged your tongue into him and lapped him a few times. He quickly shoved his right hand down your pants, past the button that held your jeans together.

“Yeah!” You cry out, feeling his palm just into your pants, under your panties, and his fingers begin to enter you. You writhed onto his hand as it fucked you slowly at first and then picking up its pace. He shoved a third finger in and watched as you cried out his name.

“Daryl!” You cry out and arch your body up further onto his finger.

He quickly unbuttons and unzips your pants, shoving his hand back down your pussy.

His other hand reaches behind your long, flowing hair and he roughly tugs at it, holding you in place in front of him. You arch your breasts up as you arch your hips further onto his hand that continued to fuck you so good. You bounce onto his fingers, rolling your eyes back, as Daryl pulls your hair slowly, forcing your body up a little more each tug.

“Baby!?...” You thrash your head in his hand slightly, looking confused for a moment as your body experienced another build toward confusing heaven.

“It’s okay, baby… let it go…” Daryl instructed, thrusting into you with his fingers faster. He let go of your hair and brought his other hand down to circle and swirl roughly around your clit, making you buck into his hand even harder. You buck and ride his fingers and hold onto his hand on your clit, suddenly feeling yourself screaming as you hit your high. He pushed his thumb into your clit, holding it there, as you screamed even louder for him.

“That’s it, baby…” Daryl growled. He leaned down and licked up your neck once, thrusting his three fingers further into you.

“Baby! I need you!” You say to him, still riding your high, but needing all of him to be fully satisfied.

He sucks harshly on the side of your neck at your request and then leans back, staring at you.

He grabs your legs and removes them from his waist. He steps back and smiles admiring your heaving body and aching eyes as you stared up at him, leaning back onto the table. He looks you up and down and growls at you, he stares into your eyes as he reaches down and grabs his vest, pulling it off his body and whipping it to the floor. You moan out to him, arching your hips, as you watch his hands slide down to his pants. He unbuttons them, unzips them, and shoves his hand in. You groan a little as you watch him carefully pull out his big cock. You look up into his eyes, that are amused at your reaction to his action.

He cocks his head to the side staring at you, “You sure you want me to fuck you good, here?” He asked, partially a question, partially to turn you on even more.

You felt yourself getting so fucking wet at his dominance and you pull your legs back around him, nodding to him.

“I want you to fuck me good everywhere, baby…” You wrap your legs around him tighter, forcing his body closer to yours.

He roughly pushes your legs back down, smacking the insides of your thighs a few times. He pushed his pants down to the ground and kicked out of them. He stared down at you and smirked.

“Your turn.” He gestured to your clothes with his fingers and you wiggled your hips in response. Your fingers quickly rushed down to your pants and you unbuttoned and unzipped them. You quickly shimmied them down your ass and off your legs, kicking them to the floor next to Daryl’s. You sit up, shooting up in adrenaline, and pull the tank top off your body throwing it across the room. You look down at your panties and back up at Daryl, faking a pout.

“If you don’t mind…” You say flirting with him, arching your pussy up at him, leaning back on the table, propping yourself up on the table behind you.

He smirked and growled, moving his hands quickly to the sides of your panties.

“Lift that ass…” He instructs, staring at your clothed pussy, needing you to be nothing but his, right now.

You quickly lift your ass and Daryl swipes the panties down and off you in a blink of your eye. He pushes your ass down harshly back onto the table and uses his hands to roughly push apart your legs, opening you to him. He stared down at your awaiting pussy and growled, quickly swooping down to kiss your inner left thigh, he moved up your leg, slowly swirling his tongue around you, before reaching your pussy. He plunged his tongue into you and wildly swooped around inside you.

“Fuck!!” You cry out in surprise and pleasure! You lower your hand and massage his hair, pushing his lips into you harder. He sucks and swirls around you faster and faster until you are nearly there again. You pull his hair harshly and rip his tongue out of you. You look down at him as he stares up at you, breathing heavily, so turned on by how you made him feel.

“Get the fuck inside me, baby…” You command, staring at him lowly. No more fucking joking around, you wanted him inside you.

He smiled and quickly kissed your clit before kissing up your stomach for a moment before he detached and stood back up, over you laying on the table.

You whimpered and grabbed your breast, teasing yourself, as you watched Daryl stand up and grab his hard cock into his hands. He looked at you and groaned as he pumped himself a few times. You open your legs and stare up at him, biting your lip and grabbing yourself.

He growls as he moves his cock to your pussy, he lightly runs it up and down your folds and your clit, causing you to arch up and cry out to him. He smiles to himself and looks down as he watches himself guide his cock into you. He slowly pushes into you, groaning to himself at the feel of you around his cock. So fucking good. He thought, hitting into you harshly a few times, feeling you around him.

You cry out to him loudly again and feel your body bounce up and down the table a few times as he hits into you, so fucking good. You bring your other hand up to your other breast and massage yourself, closing your eyes, and concentrating on how fucking good he made you feel. You hear the table underneath you start to whine and groan as he fucks you hard into it. You moan and groan, closing your eyes tightly, loving the feeling of him inside you fucking you. You let him take you on the ride, a ride he was so well versed at. He bucked and fucked into you so good and so hard all you heard were sounds of pleasure escape from your lips.

You look up at him and saw him staring down at your body as he fucked you. He licked his lips and crashed them back down to your neck, needing to be on you again. You moan to him and pull his head into your skin, tugging and pushing at his hair. He kisses on your neck a few times before leaning his head up over yours, you see him smile at you as his body shakes and he thrusts in and out of you, trying to go slow for you.

“I fucking love when you cry out for me, Y/N.” He says thrusting harshly into you as he finished his sentence, causing you to cry out in reaction as he hit into you to the hilt.

“Yeah, just like that…” He repeats his action, fucking you so slow and so deep.

“Fuck, Daryl!!” You cry out and lean your head back, thrusting your hips to his, holding them there and loving the pressure it created.

“You ready to come undone for me again, baby girl?” He moved his index finger to your lips and strummed it roughly.

You look up at him and slowly take his finger in your mouth, staring at him seriously.

“I’m always ready for you, baby…” You moan to him and writhe your hips up into his a few times.

He growls and moves his lips back to your neck, where he pleasures your spot with his tongue. You feel him fuck you into the table and the harder he thrusts the less concentrated his tongue gets until he is biting your neck as his head bounces into your skin. You feel his hand come down to your pussy and hold onto it harshly.

“Yes! Right there!” you cry out and he pushes his hand onto your clit harder, as he hits into you. He bites and sucks on your neck as he groans into your ear. His cock fucks you so good and you bounce up and down the table so harshly you knew your body would have bruise marks on it tomorrow. Not like you cared with a man that made you feel this good…

“Harder, Baby!” You cry out and he bites your neck again, this time on purpose, per your request. You cry out to him and pull his lips harder into your skin.

He begins to thrust into you long and slow, quickly hitting your clit a few times, he repeats this over and over, noticing you coming undone a little more as he does. He notices that you love when he hits his cock into you really hard and long. He starts to thrust into you hard and short over and over, groaning to himself how good you felt, and then he noticed your pussy and your body bouncing back in rhythm, he looked down at you and noticed your eyes closed and your breathing beginning to become erratic. He slammed into you hard, but this time hitting and holding his huge cock inside you, pushing pressure onto and into you.

“Baby!” You cried out in gratitude, arching your hips up to hold your hips to his, pushing him inside you are far and hard as you can. You slowly lower your ass before quickly thrusting it back up, pushing your pussy further onto his cock. You start to thrust onto him harder and faster as he hit into you, holding himself in you, making you feel so good.

“Don’t stop!” You thrash your head around and thrust onto his cock, holding onto him, over and over, until you feel your high hit. You slam your hips into his and his thrusts his cock as far as he can inside you, making you cum even harder for him.

“Fuck Yeah!! Daryl!!” You cry out wildly and pump onto his cock a few more times, riding out your amazing climax. He felt so fucking good inside you, right now.

He growled and moved his hand back to the back of your head, pulling your head back by your hair, staring down at you.

“My turn.” He said, breathing heavily, not able to contain himself anymore. His hands grab the sides of your ass and push and pull your pussy onto and over his cock harshly. You let go of control and let him navigate your body, pushing and pulling down onto his cock harsher and harsher.

You look up at him and see his breathing quicken and feel his cock wildly thrust in and out of you. He hits shortly into you a few more times, staring at your body as he fucks you into the table. You smile, loving the view of him coming undone inside you. You thrust your body up to him, giving him a better view of him fucking you and he thrusts faster into you and harder, making your body bounce up and down the table harshly.

“Fucking cum in me baby!” You cry out in the heat of the moment, needing to see his face as he exploded in you.

He stared down at you and fucked you even harder, biting his lip and concentrating on his motion. You cried out to him as he began to push your body up and down the table harder than you had ever felt. You felt like rugburn from the table was a definite possibility, but making him feel so good? It was a small price to pay. You dig your heels into his back harder and wrap him into you even further, making him hit into you as deep as possible.

You cry out and groan in response to his huge cock filling you completely. He looks down at you and grunts, loving the view of you taking his cock and loving it so much. He fucks and bucks his hips into you a few more times, as far as he can go, before you feel his hand tug you back by your hair again, and his hips hold into you.

“Fuck Yes!” You cry out feeling him explode inside you, you close your eyes and enjoy the sensation for a moment before opening your eyes and seeing him staring down at you, fucking you with his eyes as he rides out his high. He hits into you quickly a few more times, causing you to cry out to him again, and he smirks, leaning down and crashing his lips back on to the side of your neck.

“So you fucking love me huh?” He chuckled into your neck and bite your skin a little, as he wiggled his cock inside you.

You giggle a little and pull his hair, pulling his lips off you, and his eyes to yours.

Your eyes sparkled in pure happiness as you pulled his body into yours, “Oh yeah. I fucking love you… Daryl Freaking Dixon…” You laugh and pull his lips back to yours, loving the sweat covered body that pressed into yours.

He made love to you all night long, as promised, whispering nothing but sweetness in your ears, and kissing you all over.


End file.
